


Not Hatred

by InkDrops



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings Realization, M/M, Napping, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Studying, Tsukishima is weak for Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDrops/pseuds/InkDrops
Summary: Tsukishima wanted to hate Hinata.But he's finally realizing that it's impossible.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 14
Kudos: 251





	Not Hatred

_Hinata Shoyou._

Tsukishima wanted so bad to hate him.

Their first year together, he'd managed an overwhelming, fiery displeasure. The kind that pushed snarky comments past his lips and left a bubbling irritation boiling in his gut.

_But it wasn't hatred._

By the end of the year, the feeling had turned to a gentle simmer and it stayed that way through the next year. Tsukishima still barked out sarcastic remarks and teased, but Hinata had matured some, grown on Tsukishima just a little.

_And the feeling still wasn't hatred._

Suddenly, third year had arrived and the feeling was in his chest instead. It wasn't boiling, it wasn't simmering. It was light and airy and felt a whole lot like affection in a way that made Tsukishima want to run away from it all.

_He could barely manage a scowl in the boy's direction._

So when the literal sun that was his team's vice captain had practically begged Tsukishima to help him study, he couldn't even dream of saying no.

And they'd started out on seperate ends of the room, Tsukishima on the bed and Hinata stuck at a desk in the corner.

_Because that was safe._

But then he'd turned, all bright eyes and sad pout, to ask if he could sit on the bed too.

Tsukishima didn't even bother to try denying him, a shining little star with a nervous hand buried in his overgrown undercut.

Instead, he lead with a threat-"If you fuck up any of my papers, you're dead."

Hinata was already up and climbing onto the mattress as he nodded, spilling out promises as he plopped into the only clear spot.

Unfortunately, that meant right up against Tsukishima, hips and knees and elbows brushing with every movement.

And Hinata had been a tactile person since day one, all fingertip brushes and hugs and high fives with everyone he didn't make an active effort to avoid.

So Tsukishima shouldn't have been so surprised when Hinata wormed his way beneath his arm to wrap around the blonde's chest. Because Hinata didn't avoid him, not anymore.

He barely managed to push out a discontented grumble, the force of it only dwindling further when the ginger barely managed to cover a big yawn with a small hand.

"Sorry, Tsukishima. I'm just so tired."

And Tsukishima could hear the sleep dragging his words down, should have told him to get up if he couldn't stay awake properly. But he didn't.

Instead, he lets him snuggle even closer, pushing down the flutter in his stomach when the ginger mumbled something about being 'super comfy'.

Maybe Tsukishima falls into a gentle sleep too, letting his arm fall, hand resting over the curve of a soft hip.

All he knows is that when he wakes up, they've stretched out and curled even further into each other. Homework pages have wrinkled and fallen to the floor, but Hinata is still snoring softly, head on his chest and a leg thrown over his.

Really, the ginger is practically on top of him, and he's not nearly as light as he looks, but he's also really, really _beautiful_.

And Tsukishima is really, really _fucked_. Because this is the furthest thing from hate he's ever felt, and Hinata's eyes are fluttering open, looking sleepily up at the blonde.

If Tsukishima thought he was beautiful before, then Hinata is indescribable like this, all soft and tired edges as he snuggles in further.

Tsukishima thinks that he should push away, mumble some bullshit comment about their study session being ruined.

But instead, he wraps his arm tighter around Hinata's waist.

Because this isn't hate, and Tsukishima finally knows what it is, and he's surprisingly okay with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna wait to post a new fic until I'd finished the sequel for 'Stay on the Call' but havin a rough day and I needed the relaxation of writing this lol
> 
> Anyways, if you liked this, pretty please check out some of my other fics!! It'd mean the world to me 😁


End file.
